


Fawn!Merlin

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Fan Art, Fawn!Merlin, Gen, I will make a fanfic of this, Traditional Art, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty fawn-boy Merlin :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fawn!Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty baby :3 Arthur would be a centaur chasing after and trying to impress the pretty fawn Merlin xD


End file.
